


TROUBLES

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "You think this troubles me?" She asks.





	TROUBLES

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fictober 2018](https://fictober18.tumblr.com/), prompt "You think this troubles me?"

"You think this troubles me?" She asks.

"Doesn't it?"

"Yes, somewhat, but probably not as much as it should" she sighed, "Maybe we've been out here far too long, things that would have shocked me, or made me anxious, years ago, hardly seem worth the worry now."

"We have experienced a lot, and not much surprises us now."

"It's not just that, I know now that this crew can handle almost anything. And, I can endure, because I have you by my side."


End file.
